1. Field of invention
The present invention relates to Ultrasonic Proximity Detector systems. The present invention relates to a collision sensing system for visually impaired (blind) and an automotive vehicle and specially for backing, obstruction sensing, rear collision, and front collision sensing system which can activate talking voice messages, annunciators, and airbags. The invention can also help visually impaired and blind to walk and to listen to the distance to any object in front of them. While the present invention is described herein with reference to an illustrative embodiment for three particular applications, namely 1) visually impaired or blind, 2) front, and 3) rear collision warning system for vehicles, it is understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those of ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein, will recognize additional modifications, applications and embodiments within the scope thereof.
2. Description of related Art
The existing proximity detectors generate an ultrasonic wave and transmit this wave with transducers. The distance to an obstacle is measured based on the time that a pulse of ultrasonic wave leaves the transducer and an echo has been received from the obstacle. The distance is displayed in numbers or LED indicators and an annunciator is activated. Current sensing systems can not talk and have no control to adjust or preset the total detection field.